Transformers I Need a Doctor
by ChocolatePrime
Summary: A series of stories about Transformer Medics and their friends... Some shipping included. The first one is Bay/Movie verse Ratchet & Ironhide's friendship, with Eminem's 'I Need a Doctor'. Then TFP: Knockout & Breakdown with Snoop's 'Sweat', and a possible third placed in TFA. Some violence, but what doesn't? :)
1. I Need a Doctor

**Author Notes: This is the first time I've published a story here on , so reviews and critics are welcome! ^_^ Also, Transformers do not belong to me, as well as the song lyrics.**

* * *

**I Need a Doctor**

_**I'm about to lose my mind  
you've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
to bring me back to life/b**_

Ratchet gazed out of his side-view mirror, concern cycling throughout his circuits. He and Ironhide were given a mission, a small one, by Optimus to scan the area for Decepticons that were rumored to be there. Ironhide and he required being in their alt modes, and Ironhide had insisted with his stubborn attitude that he would patrol the area, and that Ratchet should stay on watch. He had promised a safe return an hour after he left.

That was three hours ago.

Ratchet started his engine once more, idling in the deserted streets of an abandoned town. He was torn, pulled between remaining here in case the old rust-bucket had lost track of time, and going out in search for him for fear of something gone wrong. After trying to connect a comm. with him and receiving no response, he finally decided the latter, and screeched into another street. He winced internally, as he didn't often do that, and veered down another street, frantically searching for his battle partner, and best friend. He nearly slammed on his breaks and swerved into an old barn out of surprise from a loud **Boom**. Instead he sped toward the explosion.

_**I told the world one day I would pay it back  
Say it on tape, and lay it, record it  
So that one day I could play it back  
But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that  
Y'all starting to creep in, everyday it's so grey and black  
Hope, I just need a ray of that  
Cause no one see's my vision when I play it for 'em  
They just say it's whack  
They don't know what dope is  
And I don't know if I was awake or asleep  
When I wrote this,  
All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest  
You picked me up, breeding life in me  
I owe my life to you  
But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do  
But it just dawned on me you lost a son  
See this light in you, it's dark.  
Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you  
I don't think you realize what you mean to me  
Not the slightest clue  
Cause me and you were like a crew  
I was like your sidekick  
You gon' either wanna fight me when I get off this f*cking mic  
Or you gon' hug me  
But I'm not an option, there's nothing else I can do cause…**_

_Flashback; __He was on Cybertron, speeding toward his destination in Iacon, avoiding a possible offlining as a missile went off to his left with a loud booming noise. He passed many explosions, transforming at one point to run to the sidelines of the main battle, jumping down many layers of streets to reach it, ducking and weaving through and past many bombs, ammo, swords and other means of war, pulling out his med pack as he finally reached the makeshift field medbay, merging with other medics and doctors, most currently occupied with the injured or otherwise dragging them to the 'safe' spot. His optics scanned the area, coming to a rest on a certain warrior, kicking other medics away, grumbling nonsense. _

_He rushed in, asking what he could do. The others had simply shaken their helms, and abandoned the large mech. Stubbornly, as he was taught to treat everyone in need, he knelt down to the dying mech, and hesitantly reached out a servo to the other's shoulder. The mech onlined his optics, and looked like he was about to grumble more nonsense, like he didn't want to be treated, to be saved. But he didn't. Ratchet had gently asked him what was wrong, which had startled the mech. He grumbled about not wanting to go on, that he wasn't worth it. Ratchet had shaken his helm, and told him otherwise. That how could he know he wasn't worth it, if he didn't try? _

_The mech had gone quiet, and told him to not waste energy on him, slipping into an injured stasis. But Ratchet was stubborn. He wouldn't let someone waste away their life. Instead, he had used this to his advantage, fixing him, healing him, dragging him closer to the rest of the injured. The others had looked down at him, told him they wouldn't fix him if he wanted to offline. So he had personally taken him under his wing, fixing him, seeing to his needs, transporting him to a proper medbay when that battle had ended. _

_When the other medics were ambushed, and offlined, he was the only medic left in that region. The only one left in Iacon. He had accepted that, and stepped up to the plate, fixing every being that came into that room, even the ones spilling out into the hallway. He worked endlessly, and once they were at a time before major battles, a time lasting only a few days, he finally rested, but not before checking up on the mech he had originally saved. He was online, watching him work silently. _

_They had conversed, introducing themselves. The mech's name was Ironhide, and the reason he had given up was because he just failed to protect someone he cared about. She was killed on front of his optics, and he had let himself be injured, be dragged kicking to the medics. Ratchet had talked to him, calming him, confessing he lost his only family member when the war had first started. That he had moved on, healing people, so he could make a difference. This confession encouraged Ironhide, and the two had since then become friends._

_**I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life**_

He gunned down the streets, veering left and right until he came upon what had exploded. It was an old run down gas station, abandoned like the rest, and it was up in flames. Screeching to a halt, Ratchet transformed, pulling out his Cybertronian machine gun. A plane flew by, only a few feet off of the ground. It was an F22 Raptor. Starscream. He shot until at him until he was a speck in the sky, while the 'Con laughed ominously. Lowering his gun, and replacing it with his servo, he ran to the blaze, scanning the mess.

A groan and a beep from his scanner told him what he needed to know. He entered the blaze, ignoring all signs and alarms of systems overheating and melting, reaching out for what he sought. His servos found purchase, and he dragged the injured Ironhide out from the blaze, dropping him and kneeling over his damaged and burned body a safe distance away. He immediately set after stabilizing him, fixing what he could in as little time as he could manage.

He stopped after he was done a while after, his engines whining, his fans whirring, trying to cool him down and repair damage done to himself. A servo rested on his shoulder, and he looked up into Ironhide's gaze.

_**I'm about to lose my mind**_  
_**you've been gone for so long**_  
_**I'm running out of time**_  
_**I need a doctor**_  
_**call me a doctor**_  
_**I need a doctor, doctor**_  
_**to bring me back to life**_  
_**bring me back to life**_  
_**bring me back to life**_

_**(I need a doctor, doctor**_  
_**to bring me back to life)**_

"Thanks, Ratch." Came the gruff reply, and all Ratchet could do was stare at him for a moment and nod. "That's what I'm here for. Though it'd help if you stopped injuring yourself so often, or actually told me Starscream was here." He chastised, gently and playfully hitting him on the shoulder. Ironhide snorted, but grinned weakly at him. "Well, 'thought I had 'em." He tried to sit up, but he fell back with his engines scraping against parts that sounded unnatural. Ratchet rolled his optics, and helped him get back up, his arm around Ironhide's shoulders, supporting his weight. Which was damn heavy, if he might say so himself.

"C'mon." he grunted under the Weapon Specialist's weight. "Let's get you back to base."

_**I'm about to lose my mind  
you've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
to bring me back to life**_


	2. Can you be my Doctor - Sweat

**Can you be my Doctor ~ Sweat**

_**Big Snoop Dogg  
Can you be my doctor?  
Can you fix me up?  
Can you wipe me down?**__  
_

Knockout walked down the halls of the Nemesis, swinging his prod and whistling as he glided down to the medbay. He had just completed a small assignment, and came out of it with not a single scratch found on his delicate, suave, red finish. Coming to his destination, he elegantly typed in the code (the simplest on the whole of the ship for a reason) and waltzed in. Almost instantly did he spot Breakdown, wiping the medical berth free of spilled energon. Smirking, he placed his prod against the wall, and sauntered to him. "Breakdown," he called, knowing that the titan didn't like to be startled. He looked up, cocking his head imperceptibly so he could get a better view with his only eye. "Hey, Knockout."

___**So I can make you give it up give it up  
Make you say my name  
Like a Jersey Jersey shuttin' down the game  
**_

He reached him, smirk still in place, as Breakdown returned to his work. He made a Tsk noise, as he spotted a deep cut, edged with purple, on his shoulder. He reached up and ran a pointed digit along it, making the other shuffle slightly. "And I suppose you got this from duty…?" he questioned, lowering his servo and eyeing him. Breakdown shifted once more, uncomfortable, before covering it and turning to face him. "And you, another Decepticon, would care, because…?" Knockout glowered, and strode over to a cabinet-like container full of medical supplies. Breakdown followed these movements with his eye. Fishing for something, Knockout responded. "You, for one, are my partner." With this he shot a glance over at him. "Another, you were with Arachnid." Breakdown lost his imitating stance and started protesting. Knockout shot up a fleeting servo, making him stop.

_**Be my head coach  
So you can...  
And never take me out  
Till you can taste the way**_

_**Do it again and again make you say my name  
**_

At last finding what he was looking for, Knockout strode back to him. "Lastly, you weren't just cut by her, you were poisoned." Breakdown looked offended by this, and huffed. "You're just jealous I'm in a relationship and not you." Knockout sighed, undeterred, and started to treat the poison with an anecdote. Breakdown pulled away. "What're you doing? It's just a scratch!" Knockout narrowed his optics, and pulled him back. "Then why, dear friend," he countered, "did that hurt?" Knockout continued to treat it, ignoring Breakdown's protests. Once done, he curtly told him to cover it, and to pay attention to her arms. "Knockout, I swear, your fretting about nothing!" was Breakdown's reply. "Mm-hmm, like Decepticons never play trickery or deceit. I should know, I am one." He dryly commented, glaring at him. Breakdown frowned. Knockout stalked back to the supplies, scowling. "You're welcome." Breakdown sighed, getting up. "Not like I asked for it anyway." Knockout sighed back, replacing the Anecdote and shutting the doors, before the room started getting a little hazy. "…Knockout?"

_**And by the way  
I'm so glad  
I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
Sweat, **_

"_Knockout? …Knockout!? …Knockout!" Was the first thing he heard. Next, he felt himself being straddled, lifted partially off of the ground. The first thing he saw was Breakdown's face, concerned, golden yellow eyes relieved. He blinked, and tried to say something. It came out garbled. Breakdown frowned, and sat him up-right. "You alright, partner? Who did this to you?" he shook his head, and tried again, just to say something, anything. "…My paint-job fine?" was what came out. Primus, did he sound so vain, and at a time like this, too. All Breakdown did was laugh, and shake his head. Almost all emotion fled from his face, leaving nothing but relief and a barrier between them. Knockout frowned at this, and reluctantly did the same, replacing the frown with mock horror. At least, to him it was mock horror. He pretended to not care about anything but his paint for at least a few minutes, before Breakdown managed to settle him. "I'm serious, Knockout, who or what did this to you?" He sighed, and threw up his servos, wincing as he did so. "Not sure. Some insect-lookin' fragger dropped on me." He spat into the ground, disgusted with the fact. Breakdown huffed, and hauled him onto his pedes. "Can you walk?" He looked himself once over, noting that he needed to be repaired, and fast. "Just fine," was his lie. Breakdown nodded, and released him, before taking the lead back to camp._

_**I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat  
I just wanna make you sweat  
I wanna make you sweat**_

_**Sweat, Sweat**_

"Knockout? You okay?" asked Breakdown. Knockout regained his senses, and shook his head, realizing he was being held up by him. "I'm fine." He broke out of his grasp, and stepped over to his prod, and the door. He picked it up, and harshly ordered his fans to stop running, overheating or not. "You sure?" Breakdown prodded. Knockout frowned, and and turned slightly to face him. His face was concerned, but also confused. Smirking slightly, as he knew this was rare, he softened just a smidge. "Yeah." Not knowing what else to say, he took in the view he had, before turning and heading out. "If you need me, I'll be on the track."


End file.
